A Gap Youkai that Needs a Hobby
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: This is what you get when a certain gap youkai gets bored, and comes across the two strongest Z warriors. And Remilia Scarlet seems to go along with her plans too. Disclaimer: I own neither Touhou Project nor Dragon Ball Z.


**Well... I tried my absolute hardest to not make this short and choppy. I've tried many openings, and I guess since it is fall, I went for this one. Er... I deleted my other crossover stories. This will replace Mysterious Void and a Thin Border. Trust me, it is going to be ten times more awesome, and more Super Saiyans too. Please, without further ado, remember to review when you are finished~**

* * *

A white-haired maid strolled through a village market. She had run out of supplies back at the mansion, and decided that she needed to get some shopping done. It was a nice day out, anyways, and it would be a shame to spend it inside. Not that she didn't like serving her mistress, oh heavens no.

The down-side of going to the village was, well, dealing with other people. She didn't care for the humans or their village, even though she was human herself. Ever since she got the ability to control time, she's been shunned from society. She eyed an apple basket, and reached out to pick one.

"Wow, a sweet potato stand?" She suddenly heard. It was a male voice. The girl recoiled her hand from the apple, yet still did not look up from it.

"Well, it is that season!" A girl piped up. It was Shizuha Aki, one of the fall goddesses. The maid cautiously looked up from the apples to see where the two voices came from.

"May I?" The male asked.

"Of course!" Then the maid heard an audible sigh.

"Kakarot, we can't stay here eating sweet potatoes." She saw two men, both quite muscular, and in fighting uniform. One towered over the other, and they both had spiky hair.

"Why not?" The tall one said through a mouth-full.

"We need to figure a way out of here." The small one noted. "Remember that we were in the middle of something." The maid narrowed her eyes. Were these the men her mistress was telling her about?

"Are you going to pay for that… sirs?" Shizuha stuttered.

_A girl with vampire wings and violet hair fiddled with her blood-drink. She wore a pink dress and pink bonnet. "Sakuya… if you see two unusual men at the market today, don't hesitate to bring them to the mansion." _

_"Of course, Remilia-Sama." _

These were definitely the men. Sakuya made her way towards the sweet-potato stand. When she finally made it, she saw that they were both sitting on a bench. One was happily munching away while the other slowly bit into one. He seemed a little bashful. Shizuha constantly watched them, to make sure they didn't run off without paying.

"Excuse me." Sakuya began, and both pairs of dark eyes were on her. Sakuya breathed in, one looked much sterner than the other. "Do you two have a moment?"

The short one spoke. "Well, I suppose we do, we aren't doing anything important right now." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, woman?"

"My mistress wants to see you." Sakuya said. "Would you come with me to the mansion? If of course…" Sakuya's eyes shifted toward the taller one, who had paused stuffing his face. "You two are done here."

They both swallowed their last bit of sweet potato. "Yes, we're done…" The taller one said hesitantly. "My name is Goku, by the way." Sakuya nodded, and looked to the smaller man. He wasn't saying anything. When she was about to speak, Goku finally nudged him with his elbow, and the man nearly fell over.

"My name is Vegeta." He grumbled.

"You may call me Sakuya." Sakuya placed a couple hundred yen on the goddess's stand, and the blonde thanked her. "Just curious, do you fly?" Sakuya asked. The two nodded. "Ok, then that'll make our trip faster."

Sakuya lifted into the air, and waited for Goku and Vegeta to do the same. However, only one did. Sakuya turned around and saw that only Goku was up in the sky with her. She raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Why should we follow you?" He asked. "Something seems a little fishy to me." Goku scratched the back of his head, and flew back down to Vegeta. Sakuya crossed her arms, and waited in the air.

After a few moments of mutterings, Goku finally nudged Vegeta again. "We're coming, don't worry!" He dragged Vegeta into the air. Finally, Vegeta flew on his own.

"This is dumb, Kakarot is dumb, this place is dumb..." Vegeta muttered.

Sakuya ignored him as they flew on, and enjoyed the view which rolled beneath her.

The sky was filled with red and orange. Clouds scattered, and they flew in silence. Could Sakuya ask for a more beautiful day?

"So, what is this place?" Goku suddenly asked. Sakuya was shocked for a moment, and then she realized these two were probably gapped from the outside world, courtesy of Yukari. Damn that youkai, she needs a hobby. "Hello?" Who would blame her? Not many outsiders had odd clothing like them, or even flew.

"Where to begin..." Sakuya thought for a moment while they flew over Misty Lake, which glittered in the sunset light. She gazed at her reflection for a moment. "This is Gensokyo, a utopia where humans, gods, youkai, and fairies exist. The place revolves around Danmaku and fighting. We are just over Misty Lake, and we are very close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. That is where I work..." Sakuya added. Sakuya took out a knife, shocking the two Saiyans for a moment. "One moment." After exactly a moment, she flicked her wrist and the knife disappeared. Soon after they heard a startled yell.

"Cirno!" A girl's voice stuttered.

"Wait… what just happened?" Goku asked.

"I foiled a prankster's plans, is what happened." Sakuya stated. "You don't need to know the details."

Vegeta smirked. "I know what you did. I've seen it before, mind you."

Sakuya tensed a little. "Oh, have you now?"

"Yes." Vegeta explained. "You just stopped time temporarily and flew that little knife over to that blue-haired girl."

Sakuya narrowed her eyes. How could these outsiders be so different? What is Yukari planning? What is Remilia planning? Sakuya wanted to know. Of course, she never questioned Remilia's plans. But she will question Yukari's as much as she wants.

Whatever they are planning, their plans may be foiled by these two.

They finally flew over the lake, and across the land. They saw a mansion just over the horizon. It was so big, they were able to see the outlines of it and they weren't even that close. "There it is," Sakuya began. "The Scarlet Devil Mansion."


End file.
